Moon Memory
by ChibiVampirePanda
Summary: (A Prequel of sorts) The past Astarte and her life during the one year she spent with Tau. (KINDA) TakuXOC slight SugaXOC Rated M for a reason.


_Chibi: Star Driver needs more fanfiction. Also, there isn't any TakutoXOC stuff…. You guys really TakuSuga….._

_On With The Show!_

…_.._

Wawna looked up, a bright smile dawning as her adopted mother stepped into the room in all her glory. Being the beloved daughter of a queen had its regular perks, but what Tau loved most was what was happening right at this instant; her mother was drawing her into her arms and showering the girl with her undying devotion to the only child she had known as her own. Queen Astarte was beautiful, her long violet pink hair drawn back to reveal her mischievous aquamarine eyes. It was no wonder the people of this kingdom loved her so; not only was she beautiful, but she was kind and wise. King Samekh had made the right decision in his spouse.

"Tell me, sweeting, would you like to spend time with me and my maidens today?" Astarte whispered playfully as she toyed with one of Wawna's golden curls. The child could do nothing but nod her head vigorously, hair flying everywhere as her mother laughed. "Then we best get you all dressed up! You know how much Hethna dislikes sleeping clothes."

It was just a few minutes later, as Astarte was drawing her daughter's hair back, that Samekh stormed into the child's room with his guard and a complete stranger in tow. Astarte jumped, clearly surprised as the king drew his wife into his arms and kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry to disturb you darling, but I finally found a knight worthy to be placed as your guard. Step forward, Tau." The stranger stepped forward and Astarte eyed him critically, going over his bright red hair and eyes. "He has passed all the necessary tests from me, and I wanted to deliver him to you personally."

The king smiled contently, holding the queen against him even more as Tau kneeled before Astarte and swore his oath.

Wawna blinked as the knight and queen's eyes met yet again, and it was like her mother was looking at the sunrise for the first time.

…One Year Later…

(Astarte)

"Tau….. Tau wake up…." I giggled and brushed his hair away from his eyes as they blinked open. The knight had fallen asleep in her lap and we had stayed like that for what seemed to be hours. His sleepy red eyes met mine shortly before he smiled and drew me down for a kiss.

"Morning, my sweet Asta."

"It's the afternoon, Tau, and we need to return to the place before Samekh sends his guards after me."

Tau frowned and sat up, turning to give me a good look over. The past year had done nothing for my need of bearing a male child as the successor of Samekh. I had yet to become pregnant and the gods seemed to want to keep it that way. My hair was longer and loosely flowing down, mixing with the violet tints in my gown. Tau then smiled before lunging forward and drawing me against him, kissing ravenously along my neck and whispering words that would have surely had him, and myself, beheaded.

How in the blazes did my knight become my lover in such little time as a year?

"Tau…"

"Give us some more time together. I want to show you how much you mean to me again, Asta." He kissed me quickly, not bothering to give me any time to retort. It was sweet and he poured everything into that single kiss; his love, his despair… "Let me make love to you one more time before we leave."

I closed my eyes and smiled as he started slipping the skirt of my gown up.

"Alright…."

. . . . . .

I jerked awake suddenly, feeling the bile rise in my throat. I had to get to the window soon! Oh gods, I had to hurry to the window!

But no.

I leant over the bedside and threw up the contents of my stomach into a large ornate vase. It wasn't long before Hethna and Memna were beside me, drawing back my hair as I gasped and continued being sick between muffled sobs and hiccups. When it was finally over, Memna leaned me back into the sheets and dabbed my head with cold water as I cried. Where had that urge to throw up come from? And why did it feel like my gut was being twisted by a knife?

"Shhh….. hush my queen….." The pink haired girl whispered soothingly as Nunna rushed into the room with something that smelled oddly of ocean water and the vanilla blossoms from the garden. "Nunna is here with one of her sea water remedies. It will help with the sickness."

The sickness…..

Nunna approached with the small earthen bowl and I turned again, emptying more of my stomach onto the floor.

"I must get the royal physician! Nunna, watch over her Highness!" Hethna exclaimed and the sounds of her feet scurrying away assured me that she was well away from the room. I stopped throwing up and exhaled, hiccupping softly. Nunna's hands rubbed my back slowly and I sobered a bit, lifting myself onto my side and praying that I didn't throw up again.

"Majesty….. it may be that you've finally become pregnant." Nunna said after a few quiet moments. I shut my eyes and wished it weren't so. Because I knew the moment this child was born that I would be killed. Not because I had a weak body, no, but because this child wasn't Samehk's.

I knew deep down that it was Tau's.

. . .

"We have a reason to rejoice! Finally, an heir born to the royal couple!" Alephist raised his goblet, from which sloshed out wine, and exclaimed joyfully. I wanted to throw up again as my hand rested against the swollen lump that was my stomach. The signs were right, and Nunna gave me a proud smile as I rested my head on Samehk's shoulder, to which he kissed my forehead.

I was indeed with child.

My maidens were overjoyed, and Wawna hadn't stopped fawning over her soon to be born sibling. Gods bless that child; she was a tiny miracle that kept me from hating myself. I knew that it was possible that Samehk was the father…..

The child still felt like Tau's though.

I could feel it all the way to my soul; this child's spirit shone like the sun and gave me the warm feeling I had whenever my knight and I were alone. My knight was seated beside me, hand on his sword but a sad smile gracing his features. I had to tell him.

Samekh left me in the middle of the festivities with Hethna, who would serve as a consort to him for the duration of my pregnancy. The two had seemingly pranced off, Hethna's expression filled with unabashed joy and desire. She loved my husband, I knew that when I picked her as one of my maidens. It was a good thing Nunna and Memna were either too old or young to service Samehk and his insatiable sexual appetites.

If she got pregnant, the gods help her.

I turned slightly and winced, my waist radiating pain, before I settled onto Tau's shoulder with a tired sigh. His free hand found mine underneath the table and our fingers intertwined, making the surge of warmth from the child stronger, as if he or she could sense their father.

"You do know that the King is going to assign Alephist and Zayinas to help me keep watch over you now. We can't have anymore alone time." Tau whispered as my eyes fluttered close.

"I do know, he told me when I started to show. But I kept trying to tell him I'd do better with just you around me instead of those two brutes. Zayinas is a pervert and Alephist just likes to fight. I swear the two would be better off on guard duty on the city walls." I felt Tau shake slightly in a fit of laughter and smiled. "Of course, I won't have long after the child is born to see that happen."

I opened my eyes and looked up at Tau, meeting his warm ruby colored orbs with my own aquamarine. He seemed startled almost, his sad demeanor increasing as he realized what my words held.

"This child isn't Samehk's…. at least I don't think it is. I've spent more time making love to you, who means the world to me, rather than that man I call my husband and king. He gives me a feeling of emptiness while you brighten my world….. If this child is yours, and I think it is, then I'll be executed on my labor bed for being an adulterer and sleeping with another man. If that happens Tau….. take the child and flee."

"Why-"

"Please don't question my request, Tau. I want you, and our child, to survive and live on. I don't care if I die."

Tau silent for a second before our entwined hands were lifted and he pressed a kiss to my knuckles when no one was looking.

"I promise, my Asta."

. . .

I approached the throne room slowly, almost nervously, as the pains in my lower back increased. I was having real contractions.

The baby was coming, and Tau had locked himself in the throne room with Samehk.

"T-Tau!" I gasped as another wave of pain hit me and struggled forward, pressing my hands against the frames of the doors and praying to the goddess I was named after to help me open this door. More pain came and the doors nudged.

Another wave.

Another inch gone.

"I love Astarte, Samehk, and I know she loves me because that child in her womb, the one the goddess Isshara allowed her to bear, is ours." My knight's words reached my ears as the doors opened wide. "She is my light and I will do anything to keep her safe, even if it means taking her away from you."

The two stood at opposite ends of the room, Samehk's gaze on Tau filled with barely concealed fury. Tau's face showed calmness, and he was smiling serenely as he continued speaking. "I know you used to have feelings for her, but they vanished sometime ago. Probably around the time Hethna finally convinced you that Astarte wasn't fit for bearing a king's child. I know that was long before my Asta's pregnancy. Shortly before I came to court, right?"

I couldn't believe my ears.

_Samehk was actually unfaithful to me?_

_With Hethna?_

"You had no business knowing that." Samehk hissed.

"You had no right to cheat someone like Asta out of something she truly needed. Love."

"Stop calling Astarte that! Asta this, Asta that! She has a full name-"

"And he can call me whatever he wants because Tau is the person I love most in this world!" I shrieked as another wave of agonizing pain hit me. Both their gazes fell on me, and Tau instantly rushed over. His hands found my back and our fingers intertwined like at the celebration.

Now Samehk looked livid, and I was quite happy with his fury. "You had no right to cheat on me-"

"You are the one who has no right, Samehk. I was completely faithful before you brought Tau to court; whereas you cheated on me before THAT. I guess it was my unknowing way of getting even with you." I spit in his direction angrily before cowering into Tau's embrace as more waves of pain hit me. I could faintly hear a splash of liquid and Tau's gasp before he lifted me into his arms and tried to carry me out of the room.

Emphasis on tried.

Samehk's guards stormed in and surrounded us, shouting angrily while trying to separate him from me. Instead of their success, Tau clung to me harder and I couldn't help but scream as more liquid (I realized it was actually my blood) sloshed onto the floor. The guards parted and Samehk came through, smirking.

Why was he smirking….

"Kill all three of them."

"My King-"

"Astarte is no longer my loyal queen. She is bearing the child of a devil as we speak and Tau is the one who is trying to make sure the demonic spawn makes it into this world." His brown eyes void of emotion, Samehk grabbed a blade from a nearby guard and pointed it without hesitation between Tau's eyes. The two stared off before the blade lowered…..

And I sat up.

I felt every inch of that cold steel penetrate my chest and slowly slide into my heart. More blood splashed and I could faintly hear a baby's squall before everything went black.

. . .

The story of Astarte doesn't end there.

As the brave queen, who had just allowed her lover's child to enter the world, died, a bright light filled the palace halls and everyone; the guards, the maidens and the conflicting trio consisting of the queen, Samehk and Tau, disappeared . The villagers of the kingdom explored the palace minutes later, but all they found was Astarte's squalling son, untouched by anyone. They said the gods had taken the palace's occupants and sealed them away according to the queen's wish, but that wasn't so.

Instead, all of them became sealed beings by another force. The maidens, even little Wawna, became sacred and were used to seal away the cruel king who would have willingly killed an innocent life. The guards and Tau became warriors meant for combat and Astarte…..

As she died, she wished with every bit of her fleeing soul that she could someday see Tau again. That unseen force had pity on her and held her high above the King, making her a goddess much like the one she was named after and would only award her mark to the one who would find her true love much like Asta had found Tau.

Astarte is the Goddess of the Night, the one who represents the love she held dear, the war that she had to go through to keep it, and the fertility that allowed her to bear a child at last. Her icon is the moon because Tau was her sun, and once her mark is bestowed, the ones who hold the other marks will slowly realize….

What happened on another planet all those millennia ago was the past lives of their Cybodies.


End file.
